


Monsters

by Invisible_blurryfaceandTheFallenAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Frisk Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Harm, multiple resets, so does Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_blurryfaceandTheFallenAngel/pseuds/Invisible_blurryfaceandTheFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The higher you build the walls around your heart, the harder you fall when somebody finally breaks them down."<br/>-unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remind me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Also rating may change as the story progresses.  
> Enjoy!  
> -The Fallen Angel

**"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory."**

**-Dr. Sues**

     "C'mon, sit with me."

     They giggled as they crawled into her lap, her arms wrapping around them. She smelled like earth and peppermint and old books. It wasn't a bad scent, though, comforting more than anything

     "Read it, read it!"

     "Fine," She looked back down at the book, her finger fallowing the words so they could attempt to understand what she was reading. "Once there was a tree."

     The book was old, the cover fraying at the ends and the binding almost entirely bare of the green fabric from years of wear. They leaned back against Ryanne's shoulder, sighing as they rubbed their cheek against the blue sweater that she seemed to lived in, its soft knit fabric tickling their nose as she continued to read.

     "And she loved a little boy."

     She finished the book down and turned her attention back to the child sleeping on her lap, their breathing soft and tranquil. She picked them up off her lap and sat them in the bed under them, not even bothering to make them change clothes.

     "Sleep well, Flower."

     She gently kissed their forehead and pulled the door closed behind them.

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the giving tree. I used to idolize Shel Silverstein (actually, I still do). Most of this story going to be based on a lot of personal experiences, so I hope all of you like it.  
> -The Fallen Angel


	2. Sunrise

  **"All it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are."**

**-unknown**

 

     The sun began to peek over the horizon, the soft orange light pooling through the leaves that had just begun to fall. The few leaves that were scattered on the ground crunched underfoot with each stride Frisk took. Toriel had offered to drive them with her, but they had insisted on taking what everyone called the back path. The leaves had just began to turn various shades of orange and crimson. It was a good place to think without too many distractions too.

     Sometimes they think maybe quiet is a good thing.

     And others they dont.

     They continued to slowly make their way down the path, not running and veering off to kick in the leaves like most kids their age would. Instead they just walked and kept to themselves.

     They had been more and more reclusive sense they had left the underground, but they really didn't think anybody had noticed. And it was better that they didn't, they didn't want anybody getting sidetracked over them.

     Rubbing their forarm, they stared off into the distance at the slowly approaching school. "Ebbot Junior High" printed in bold red lettering in an arch over the doorway. Sighing, they slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, I promise they'll get longer eventually.


	3. Hurting

     **"All it takes is one song to bring back one-thousand memories"**

**-unknown**

    

     They walked into the small bedroom, tears still staining their cheeks. They sniffled and crawled into the bed, drawing their knees up to their chest. Their breath was still shaky and they struggled to hold the tears back.

     "Come here, Flower."

     Ryanne stood at the door way. arms stretched out toward them. They leaped off the bed and ran toward her, tears slipping down their cheek as she tugged them into a tight embrace.

     She walked them over to the bed and sat them on her knee, softly stoking their hair. They buried their face into her sweater, tears dotting the sleeve as she rocked them back and fourth.

     "Shhhh, it alright."

     She whispered quietly, their face still buried in the fabric and hidden under the long veil of her dusty blonde hair.

     "Lets go in the garden,"

     They began to quietly sing the lullaby they had come to beg her for night after night, her tone soft and hushed.

     "You'll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying up-side down. When you finally find it, you'll see how its faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around."

     They continued to cry, their sobs muffled by the quiet singing. Ryanne gently tilted their head up to meet their eyes, tears slowly starting to fall down her face.

     "It's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be ok. I promise I'll save up so we can leave alright, I'll get us out of here ok, I promise, Its gonna be alright." The small smile she usually carried spread across her face, and she instinctively pulled her fingers through their silky brown hair, pulling their bangs out of their eyes.

     "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Everything Stays from Adventure Time  
> Updates may be coming a little less frequently (I have a lot of big exams coming up)  
> Thanks to everyone whos read and kudo-ed this, really didn't expect this many people, hope you all continue to enjoy


	4. Author Update

Hello, just a lil' update, cuz' I haven't posted in a while. 2 things, first of all, this story will be under hiatus for a bit. I completely hate it, and I've already rewritten all of it.  
2nd, I'm in the process of getting all of my accounts under 1 email, (and Invisible_blurryface has her own account now I believe, so go check her out, amazing writer, thought I'm not entire sure if she's posted any works yet) so I will be moving an updated version of this work to TheFallenAngel.  
Thank you all sooooo much for so many views on my pathetic little piece of writing.   
-TheFallenAngel


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo  
It's me  
Suicidal_crazed_lions is my new account (all the top fans raise your hands!)  
If you would like to check it out the first updated chapter of Monsters is up on that account.   
Also, Invisible_blurryface_ok has now posted a septiplier and phan, so if you're into absolutely amazing gay fanfiction go check it out!  
Thank ya'll  
-Suicidal_crazed_lions


End file.
